With advancements in technology, contactless payment systems such as contactless cards have begun to proliferate as a means for conducting transactions. Contactless payment cards can communicate with contactless readers in point of sale (POS) devices or contactless readers, when they are close together.
Usage of a contactless card requires a consumer to carry the contactless card, of course. This results in additional items carried by already overloaded consumers. Another problem with a contactless payment card is that, since it only needs to be proximate to a contactless reader to read data from it, it is possible that an unauthorized person might use an unauthorized reader to “sniff” data from the contactless card when the contactless card is not being used in a transaction.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.